


Proposals

by LolyGothica



Series: Kuroko no ABO Dynamics [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 22:04:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolyGothica/pseuds/LolyGothica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takao had proposed to Midorima, then... what?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proposals

**Author's Note:**

> AU Kuroko No Basuke, where they were playing basketball for professional clubs.  
> Alpha/beta/omega dynamics. It's familiar around AO3 but not so much with anime fandoms, so search it on internet in case you don't get it. I tweak the dynamics a little, there won't be any heats.
> 
> Thanks for Jumpingjack, ashenskye, and KimiShiroChan for commenting on the previous oneshot. And the kudos! Thank you guys!

Disclaimer: I don’t own Kuroko no Basuke and its characters and never make any money by this fic.

**PROPOSALS**

It was weekend and for once Aida gave Seirin some slack. Kagami slouched on the sofa watching some sport news while supervising the crawling Tsuga on the plush carpet in the living room. Suddenly Ryouta came out of the bedroom, stylish as ever, ready to go out.

“Ryouta?” Kagami straightened. “Where are you going?”

“Ah.” Ryouta blinked as he put a creamy colored scarf around his neck. “I forgot to tell you, I got a modeling offer. It’s a simple session and won’t be taxing.” Ryouta said while smiling a little sheepishly.

Kagami frowned a little. “That’s okay, but you could have told me when you got that offer.” He said and crossed his arms, disappointed.

“Taigacchi.” Ryouta sat beside him on the sofa. He lowered his head, and the long, blond, eyelashes of his reflected the light around him, made him looked ethereal. There Kagami knew he was fighting a losing battle.

“I’m sorry, I really am sorry. I won’t repeat that.” Ryouta batted his beautiful eyelashes.

“Ugh, fine.” Kagami sighed. “Just tell me when you get a modeling offer again.”

“Yes! Taigacchi, you are the best!” Ryouta hugged him tightly before letting go of him and gave him a quick peck on his lips.

“Now, Tsugacchi, be good with Daddy.” Ryouta said as he took Tsuga and kissed his cheeks and forehead. “Watch over him.” Ryouta said as he handed Tsuga to Kagami. His voice was light, but a serious threat was there.

“Okay.” Kagami sweatdropped internally. He then walked Ryouta to the exit of the apartment building.

“Remember Taigacchi, check his nappy. His milk is in the second left cupboard, and don’t forget to check the temperature first! I have made Tsuga’s food and it’s in the fridge, heat it up before you feed him.” Ryouta said before departing. Kagami gave him an okay before he and Tsuga waved Ryouta ‘bye bye’.

* * *

“Aaaaah.” Kagami playfully surrendered and let the baby crawled on his back while he was sprawled on the carpet. The television was still on but no one took interest on the show there.

And the door bell rang.

Kagami blinked, who could possibly that be?

“Tsuga, a moment, okay?” Kagami said as he carefully urged the baby to crawl off of his back with his hand before rising and walked to the front door.

* * *

“What the hell?” Kagami greeted.

“Oi, Baka.” Aomine greeted back. “Is Kise inside?”

“KAGAMI Ryouta is not home.” Kagami emphasized the ‘Kagami’ part. He crossed his arms. Annoyance already prickled his consciousness.

“Good! Come on!” Aomine said suddenly as he dragged Kagami away with such a force that took Kagami by surprise.

“Hey! What are you doing!?” Kagami shouted while being dragged.

“Just come with me! We have a big problem and unfortunately only you who have the experience to deal with this thing!” Aomine shouted back.

“Hey, wait!”

“What!? We have no time!” Aomine kept dragging him as they almost reached the elevator.

“TSUGA IS INSIDE ALONE!!”

“BAKA! WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME THAT EARLIER?”

“AHOU! IF RYOUTA KNOWS WE LEFT TSUGA ALONE HE’S GOING TO KILL US!”

“FORGET THAT! IF AKASHI KNOWS EVEN HELL WON’T BE SAFE FOR US!”

And they almost entered the zone as they ran back to Kagami’s apartment.

* * *

“Kurokocchi!!” Ryouta practically ran to the restaurant where Kuroko was. And as he neared to the restaurant, he saw that someone was with Kuroko. It was Takao Kazunari. Ryouta walked slowly as he entered the restaurant and sensed a gloomy aura in their table.

“Kagami#2-kun. What are you doing here alone?”

“Um? I had a photoshot around here. Can I join you guys?”

“Of course, Kagami, sit here.” Takao said as he scooted away a little. “I and Kuroko just coincidentally met here.” Takao grinned.

“Oh.” Ryouta countered oh-so-smartly.

“It’s about Midorima-kun.” Kuroko suddenly said. His expression was dark.

“Eh? What’s wrong with Midorimacchi?”

* * *

“YOU DIDN’T ANSWER HIS PROPOSAL!?” Kagami couldn’t help but shouted with wide eyes. Tsuga was on his chest held with a baby carrier. He played around with the utensils on their table.

When Midorima didn’t answer, Kagami added “YOU LEFT HIM HANGING!?”

Kagami slumped on his chair when Midorima nodded solemnly. Aomine rubbed the back of his neck with his palm while looking outside. Midorima that morning suddenly punched the hell out of his doorbell of his house and then dragged him away to a restaurant while the dark skinned man was still half asleep, only to delivered the not so shocking news.

“The least you can do is giving him certainty, even if you reject him.” Kagami admonished.

“You got me wrong, Kagami. It’s not like I don’t want to marry him.” Midorima said.

“Hah?”

“It’s... The proposal.” Midorima hesitantly explained.

“What’s wrong with his proposal? Okay, it’s so light and blunt, but it’s from his heart. I could see it.”

“No, it’s, it’s perfect in Takao’s part.”

Aomine sighed. “He doesn’t like that Takao was the one proposing, not himself as the alpha. It’s not acceptable for his ideals.”

Kagami blinked once, twice, thrice. “I don’t get it. I mean, what do you want to do about it?”

“Help me to think of something to propose to Takao.”

Kagami blinked again. “So you didn’t answer, and made Takao think that you might as well reject him with your lack of response, and now you want to propose to him?”

“That’s the way it should be.” Midorima adjusted his glasses.

Kagami was speechless. He sent a look to Aomine which screamed ‘FOR REAL??’.

“Wait, so why are you dragging me here for?” Kagami asked to Aomine, which made the dark skinned man turned to Midorima. Kagami was suspicious that Aomine had kicked the green haired man below the table with the little jump on Midorima’s posture.

“How to propose properly?” Midorima asked, desperately hiding his blush.

Kagami was taken aback. “Just say ‘Marry me’ or something.”

“It’s not that easy.”

“It’s easy, just say it with your heart.”

* * *

**Flashback**

Kagami was pissed, the coach of the university basketball club he currently in had forbade him in joining their practice for a whole week after he failed three of his study subjects. His major was sport! Sport was about physical actions, not some theories! And especially not about human bodily functions! Gah! Annoyed, he went home alone and wandered around the bustling city aimlessly. Until he found a street court and a stray basketball.

Kagami picked the ball and shrugged off his sling bag before throwing it haphazardly to the sideline. Time to let off some steam!

***

Kise stretched his arms above. Finally the last photoshot finished. He secured the scarf, which had been drenched with perfume before, around his neck to conceal his omega scent. Being out at night alone like this was dangerous for unbounded omega. But fortunately his height sometimes fooled people around him.

Then suddenly he heard a sound, the sound of basketball being dribbled.

He followed the noise. And when he looked at the red haired man dunked powerfully, Kise’s breath stopped for a second. This man, this alpha. Kise felt something different about him.

***

Kagami let the ball bounced away. Just after he dunked, he smelled a scent, a really sweet scent. That kind of scent of freshly matured omega. Kagami took a shuddering breath, the scent was still there. He turned around, following his nose. And there Kagami met eyes to eyes to the tall blond omega who was observing him.

Beautiful.

***

“You are too tense, here.” Kise touched him on his shoulder blade. Kagami tensed up even more. No, it’s not because his posture was rigid, it just, he was desperately controlling himself for not attacking the tempting blond before him. Who was letting off sweet scent, he could almost taste it.

***

When Kagami read in his textbook that the sensitivity of omega’s erogenous zones will be doubled to the touch of their bonded alpha, Kagami embarrassed himself by having a nosebleed in the lecture hall, and of course, a boner. Luckily enough no one noticed the latter.

***

Sixteen months after their first meeting, sixteen months of frequent hang outs, and sixteen months Kagami succeeded in controlling his instinct. Lately he could control his instinct better around Kise. But, another urge suddenly emerged. The urge to bind himself and Kise in a certain commitment.

“Tomorrow, I will be graduated.”

“Really?? Congratulation, Kagamicchi!” Kise beamed.

Yeah, tomorrow.

***

The graduation ceremony finally ended. Kise was waving his hand to him with a bucket of flowers. Kagami grinned widely as he ran to him.

“Congratulation for your graduation!” Kise hugged him tightly. Kagami welcomed the hug and gave the blond omega in his arms a little squeeze.

“Let’s have a lunch!” Kagami exclaimed among the loud chatters around them.

“Okay! But it’s your treat, Kagamicchi!” Kise said happily after latching to his arm.

***

“Huh?”

“Yeah, I will move to Japan. A professional club accepted me there.”

“Oh.” Kise suddenly felt his appetite vanished. “Ah, congratulation, Kagamicchi.” He smiled softly. But Kagami could see the upset behind those eyes.

“Five months from now and I’ll leave to Japan. That’s why, before that...” Kagami trailed.

“Hm?”

“Uh.. It just, umh.. Ka-Kagami Ryouta sounds good to me.”

“What?” Kise raised his eyebrows.

“AH! No-nothing!!” Kagami flailed his hands before his face. He wasn’t ready yet.

***

They walked side by side to a big park in the city and just enjoyed their time together in general. Kagami took off his black suit from the graduation ceremony and just flung it carelessly to his shoulder while his duffle bag slung on his another shoulder. His face was decorated with creases of concentration. He was ready yet the nervousness ate him inside.

“Kagamicchi, your face is scary.” Kise playfully flicked the space between his eyebrows.

“I’m thinking about something.” Kagami said as he rubbed the flicked spot.

“What is it? What is it?” Kise eagerly asked.

“It’s a secret.” Kagami said with a smirk, until someone snatched his bag.

Kise and Kagami were stoned on their spots while watching the man ran with Kagami’s duffle bag.

“My bag... My bag...” Kagami trailed and pointed his index finger to the running man. “THE RING!! ASSHOLE, STOP THERE!!”

“Eh?” Kise blinked hard before running after him.

***

This man is scary! That was what inside the snatcher’s mind. Kagami was running fast with predatory glint in his eyes while cussing colorfully. The aura surrounded him was of furious wild beast. He thought the man was some wimpy employee since he wore a suit and walked with that pretty Japanese model he saw on several magazines. And just now he realized the bag in his arm, a duffle bag with university emblem, he was an athlete.

“I SAY STOP! YOU FUCKTARD!!” Kagami said as he pounced on the man like his namesake, tiger.

They crashed the ground and Kagami immediately took the bag. A war of tug happened between them.

“Kagamicchi!” Kise called him as he approached them, strangely, not out of breath.

“Shit!” The snatcher cursed before giving up on the bag and fled from the scene. Kagami didn’t give him any acknowledgement as he opened the bag and rummaged inside.

“Kagamicchi?”

“The ring.” Kagami frantically opened the bag. “Where is the ring!?”

“HAHAHA!! LOOSEER!!” The snatcher yelled to them as he showed a small black velvety box. He then ran again.

“ASSHOLE!!” Kagami roared and almost took off to run after him again. Almost. Since Kise was already running so fast Kagami didn’t believe it was possible.

***

_“Aominecchi, I borrow your talent for a bit.”_ Kise minded as he used his perfect copy.

***

The snatcher stopped dead in his track looked wide eyed to the pretty blond who had caught up with him in no time and now stood in front of him. He was even faster than the red haired man.

“Now, give back what you took from Kagamicchi.” Kise said.

The snatcher snapped out of his surprise. “Ah, it’s not that easy. What can you do anyway?” The snatcher said before running his eyes up and down over Kise’s figure.

“Stupid.” Kise smirked. “I never intended to do anything. I’m just buying time.”

“Wha—” And a kick swiftly delivered to the back of his head by Kagami.

“YOU SCUMBAG!” Kagami roared before once again pounced on him and beat the crap out of the snatcher. Kise used his charm to distract the bypasses who eyed them warily. Just when the snatcher fell unconscious, Kagami stopped and began inspecting the snatcher’s jacket.

“Aha!” Kagami triumphantly held up the black box to the air. Until he realized Kise was eyeing him.

Sweat dotted his forehead instantly. He gripped the black box as if his life depended on it. Well, now or never.

“Kise,” Kagami began as he stood up from the unconscious body of the snatcher. He dusted himself a bit before looking up to the blond in front of him. “I never thought it would turn out like this, but...” Kagami drew a long breath. “Marry me, Kise Ryouta.”

Silence. The park was suddenly silent despite so many spectators on stand still around them. Of course there were so many spectators, they were in a park, running around like overexcited monkeys, beating each other like crazy, and suddenly a marriage proposal. The twist couldn’t be more dramatic.

Kise giggled. Kagami blinked, didn’t know whether to interpret it as an acceptance or rejection.

“So, that’s why ‘Kagami Ryouta’?” Kise tilted his head to the side as he approached the once again blushing Kagami.

“Ye-yeah.”

Kise then leaned into him and kissed him on the cheek. “Of course, dummy! Dummy Kagami!” Kise exclaimed as he embraced his future husband. The thundering claps of the people around them did nothing to lessen their kiss.

**Flashback’s** ****end****

* * *

“And then, in our wedding night, for the first time, without condom—”

“Stop right there. We don’t need that information.” Midorima groused as he adjusted Tsuga’s position in his arms.

“Tch, you are no fun, Midorima.” Aomine clicked his tongue. “But really, that, I don’t know how to respond to that.” He added.

“So simple, yet I can feel your nervousness.” Midorima nodded.

“Simple?” Aomine turned to him with a cringe.

“Of course! Anyone could sense my nervousness miles away.” Kagami exaggerated.

Midorima faked a cough. “Back to the problem at hand, how shall I propose to Takao?”

* * *

  **OMAKE**

“So, in the end uncle Midorima went to their restaurant and paint the ceiling window glass with orange ‘Marry me, Kazunari.’?”

“That’s what Tou-chan said. And it didn’t end prettily with the restaurant management.” Osamu said to Ryuu, their new point guard with special eye. The green haired omega then sighed seeing the duo Aomine before him pestered Ren with their overly sweet affection, again. If Tsuga was there, they were done for.

“Toshio, Toshiyuki, don’t you see Ren-chan doesn’t like it?” Yuudai said lazily as he pointed to Ren’s miserable face. The 205 cm boy slurped on his ramen.

“What nonsense is that? Ren-chan absolutely loves it!” Toshiyuki said as he draped his arm around Ren’s shoulders. The blond omega jumped a bit at the contact.

“Yeah! Of course he loves it.” Toshio added as he almost hugged the omega between them. Almost. Had Tsuga didn’t suddenly appear and lifted the Aomine twins off of their seats by the back of their collars.

“What part of ‘Do not touch Ren’ you don’t understand?” The freshman university student glowered to the two sweating blue haired boys. His famous fangs glinted menacingly.

“Tsu-Tsuga!” Both exclaimed.

“Onii-chan!” Ren was relieved seeing his brother.

Tsuga sighed as he casually threw the two boys away before taking a seat beside his younger brother.

“Ren, you should say something if you don’t like their attention.” Ryuu said casually.

“Right.” Osamu agreed as he pointed his chopsticks to his junior. “And Tsuga, what are you doing here?”

“My lectures for the day are finished, so I guessed meeting you guys is not a bad idea. And of course to meet you, Osamu-chan~” Tsuga said as he entered his ‘smitten with Osamu-chan’ mode.

“How did you know we are here?” Ryuu asked.

“I texted Ren.” Tsuga pointed to his brother beside him.

“Reeen-chaaan.” The duo Aomine still had the gut to whine for Ren.

“Ren, say something.” Tsuga’s eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

“That’s useless, Onii-chan.” Ren sighed in defeat.

“Ren-chan is too kind.” Yuudai slurred as he patted Ren’s head.

“That’s my baby brother!” Tsuga said as he hugged the boy and nuzzled his cheek to the blonde’s hair.

“Onii-chan, stop it! It’s embarrassing!”

While from several tables away, a gray haired boy from different school watched them, or Ren to be precise, with indescribable expression.

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, thanks for reading. Comment?


End file.
